Die Wette aka Full House
by Alistanniel
Summary: |letztes Kapitel| Gandalf und Elrond schließen eine Wette ab. Halten Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel und Haldir es eine ganze Woche lang zusammen unter einem Dach aus, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen?
1. Die Wette

_Inhalt: Gandalf und Elrond schließen eine ziemlich verrückte Wette ab. Halten Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel und Haldir es eine ganze Woche lang zusammen unter einem Dach aus, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen?   
Genre: Parodie/Humor   
Disclaimer: Ihr wisst es eh schon, alles gehört dem Tolkien *seufz*   
Author's Note: Ich hatte Lust etwas Unsinniges zu schreiben. Solltet ihr es nicht so finden, versucht mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen ;)_

* * *

  
  
  


**Die Wette   
  
aka   
  
Full House**   
  
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
  
**Die Wette**   
  
  
Gandalf und Elrond saßen beim Tee und tauschten den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus Mittelerde aus.   
  
„Wie ich hörte herrscht momentan dicke Luft im Königshause Gondor?" der Zauberer goss sich einen Löffel Zucker in den Tee.   
  
„Das kannst du aber laut sagen. Ich bekomme ständig Hilfegesuche von Aragorn und Beschwerdeschreiben von Arwen."   
  
Gandalf grinste, „Weißt du schon, dass sich Galadriel und Celeborn wieder einmal zerkracht haben?"   
  
„Nein ehrlich? Worum geht's denn dieses Mal?" Elrond schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf.   
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber angeblich hat es was mit Haldir zu tun."   
  
„Hätte ich mir denken können. Sag, hast du was von Legolas und Gimli gehört?"   
  
„Nur am Rande. Neulich waren sie bei Frodo und Co im Auenland. Anscheinend flogen gewaltig die Fetzen."   
  
Elrond schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, „Warum müssen die eigentlich alle andauernd streiten?"   
  
„Ich wette mit dir, wenn man sie zusammen in ein Haus steckt, gehen sich nach einer Woche spätestens gegenseitig an die Gurgel." Gandalf grinste.   
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", der Elb runzelte die Stirn, „In so einer Situation werden sie sich bestimmt irgendwie arrangieren können."   
  
„Wollen wir wetten?"   
  
„Von mir aus. Wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst."   
  
„Niemals. Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn die überhaupt eine Woche durchhalten."   
  
„Schämst du dich eigentlich gar nicht, so etwas von deinen Freunden zu denken?"   
  
„Ist doch wahr." Gandalf bekräftigte seine Aussage mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung, „Willst du etwa einen Rückzieher machen?"   
  
Elrond schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Sehe ich so aus?"   
  
„Also dann gilt die Wette?"   
  
„Allerdings."   
  
Gandalf runzelte dir Stirn, „Dann lass dir schon mal was einfallen, wie wir die alle zusammen in ein Haus kriegen?"   
  
Der Elb setzte einen ratlosen Blick auf. Das war der schwierige Teil der Sache.   
  



	2. Der Einzug

_Jetzt gehts erst richtig los *smile*_

* * *

  
  
  
  
**Der Einzug**   
  
  
Nur eine Woche später war es soweit. Alle Teilnehmer der Wette standen mit ihrem Gepäck vor dem Haus, welches Gandalf ausgesucht hatte. Es befand sich ein gutes Stück außerhalb von Minas Tirith. Elrond fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie der Zauberer es geschafft hatte, die Kandidaten doch noch zu überreden.   
  
Aragorn hatte Gondor in Faramirs fähige Hände gelegt, nachdem er endlich davon überzeugt worden war, dass auch Könige Urlaub benötigten. Celeborn hätte eigentlich auch dabei sein sollen, doch irgendwer musste schließlich in Caras Galadhon für Ordnung sorgen, das sah sogar Gandalf ein. Also wurde er entschuldigt und Galadriel und Haldir kamen allein. Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin waren Feuer und Flamme, als der Zauberer ihnen erklärte, dass es jeden Tag frische Pilze, und außerdem Bier und Pfeifenkraut so viel sie wollten, geben würde. Legolas und Gimli schließlich wollten nicht als Außenseiter dastehen.   
  
  
Elrond scheuchte alle in das Haus und gab noch einige Erklärungen ab. „Im Dachzimmer sind zwei Stockbetten, außerdem gibt es zwei Zimmer mit je zwei getrennten Betten und eines mit einem Doppelbett. Für den Notfall steht im Wohnzimmer ein großes weiches Sofa. Die Speisekammer ist mit Essbarem gefüllt. Es dürfte für jeden etwas dabei sein." Er musterte nacheinander alle Gesichter, „Gandalf bat mich außerdem euch auf gewisse Regeln aufmerksam zu machen. Erstens, Waffen sind nicht erlaubt. Gebt sie also bei der Tür ab. Und zweitens, jeder muss einmal am Tag baden, um eventueller Geruchsbelästigung der Mitbewohner vorzubeugen. Noch Fragen?"   
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Da keiner mehr etwas wissen wollte, verließ Elrond das Haus und Gandalf versiegelte die Tür hinter ihm. Für genau eine Woche sollten sie dort drin bleiben.   
  
  
Im Haus versuchte man sich zunächst über die Aufteilung auf die Schlafräume einig zu werden.   
  
„Wir nehmen das Dachzimmer!", rief Sam.   
  
„Ich hasse Stockbetten", maulte Pippin daraufhin.   
  
„Das Zimmer mit dem Doppelbett für Arwen und mich", meldete sich Aragorn lautstark.   
  
Gimli warf Galadriel einen verführerischen Blick zu, „Wollen wir uns ein Zimmer teilen?"   
  
Diese griff daraufhin nach Haldirs Arm, „Er hat sich zuerst angemeldet." Haldir nickte bestätigend, „Außerdem denke ich nicht daran mein Zimmer mit einem Zwerg zu teilen!"   
  
Legolas blickte sich um, „Heißt das ich muss mein Zimmer mit dem da teilen?" Er wieß auf Gimli.   
  
Der brummte unwillig. Da es jedoch keine andere Möglichkeit gab, mussten sich die beiden wohl oder übel damit abfinden.   
  
  
Dann gingen alle nach oben und teilten sich auf ihre Zimmer auf. Vom Gang führten Türen zu den Schlafräumen von Aragorn und Arwen, Legolas und Gimli, sowie zum Bad. Um zu Galadriels und Haldirs Zimmer zu gelangen, musste man durch den Raum des Zwergs und des Elben gehen. Gimli hatte diese Aufteilung eingefädelt.   
  
  
Nur eine halbe Stunde später hatten alle ausgepackt und sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden. Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer. Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas und Gimli saßen beim Tisch, während Galadriel und Haldir das Sofa in Beschlag genommen hatten, und die vier Hobbits Küche und Speisekammer inspizierten.   
  



	3. Tag 1 Kampf um das Bad

_@ Klara L.: Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, aus meiner Feder wird es nie Slash Stories geben._

* * *

  
  
  
**Tag 1   
  
Kampf um das Bad**   
  
  
  
Nach und nach erwachte jeder. Der erste, der sich dazu durchringen konnte, sein warmes Bett zu verlassen, war Legolas. Aber auch nur, weil er vor den Damen ins Bad wollte.   
  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später erschien Gimli. Ein paar Mal ging er vor der Badezimmertür auf und ab, aber da sich nichts tat, beschloss er erst einmal hinunter in die Küche zu gehen und einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Kaum war er weg, verließ Legolas gewaschen und gekämmt das Bad. Noch ehe der Zwerg das überhaupt bemerken konnte, war es auch schon wieder besetzt. Und zwar von Galadriel. Gimli baute sich vor der Tür auf und hämmerte ein paar Mal mit der Faust dagegen, „He, Legolas, beeil dich gefälligst!"   
  
„Hast du was gesagt?", ertönte die Stimme des Elben von irgendwo im unteren Stockwerk, woraufhin Gimli leicht rot wurde. Einen Moment lang überlegte er. Bis er von Galadriels Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, „Ich bin nicht Legolas. Und hetz nicht so. Nur weil dir dein Äußeres nicht so wichtig ist, heißt das nicht, dass das bei allen anderen auch so ist, Herr Zwerg."   
  
Er wurde noch röter als er ohnehin schon war, brummte etwas in seinen Bart hinein und beschloss im Schlafraum darauf zu warten, dass das Bad wieder frei würde.   
  
Doch da kam ihm ein plötzlicher Gedanke. So leise wie möglich trat er an die Tür heran und spähte durch das Schlüsselloch, das sich praktischerweise fast genau in seiner Augenhöhe befand.   
  
Hinter ihm erklang eine Stimme, „Sag mal, was machst du da?"   
  
Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte direkt in Haldirs Gesicht. Der lórische Hauptmann wirkte verschlafen und sein helles Haar stand kreuz und quer in alle Richtungen ab.   
  
Bei diesem Anblick fing Gimli laut zu lachen an, woraufhin er einen giftigen Blick von Haldir einfing.   
  
„Du siehst nicht besser aus, Freundchen."   
  
  
Der nächste der aus seinem Schlafzimmer schlurfte, war Aragorn. So früh morgens bot er einen reichlich unköniglichen Anblick. Ohne Haldir und Gimli eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er zur Badezimmertür und rüttelte daran. Als er bemerkte, dass besetzt war, marschierte er hinunter in die Küche.   
  
Legolas, der auf dem Sofa saß, beäugte den noch im Halbschlaf befindlichen König von Gondor interessiert, als er die Küchentür ansteuerte. Dort angekommen, stellte er sich vor die Abwasch, drehte das kalte Wasser auf und hielt seinen Kopf darunter.   
  
„Igitt, du bist widerlich", stellte Legolas fest, „Vergiss wenigstens nicht hinterher die Haare aus dem Abfluss zu klauben."   
  
  
Inzwischen hatte im Bad wieder ein Wechsel stattgefunden. Trotz einiger bestimmt nicht jugendfreier zwergischer Verwünschungen, hatte sich Haldir, wie Gimli fand, unverschämterweise vorgedrängt.   
  
  
Plötzlich ertönte Lärm wie von einer Horde Uruks vom Dachzimmer her, wo die zwei Stockbetten standen. Vier Hobbits lieferten sich lachend und schreiend ein Wettrennen zum Bad.   
  
Unten in der Küche verzog Aragorn schmerzhaft das Gesicht und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Was soll dieser Krach so früh morgens?!" rief er missmutig in Richtung Stiege.   
  
  
Das Gebrüll hatte auch den letzten Schläfer erbarmungslos aus dem Bett gescheucht. Nur äußerst widerwillig tappte Arwen noch halb schlafend auf den Gang hinaus, wo sie fast von Pippin umgerannt wurde.   
  



	4. Tag 2 Ein gemütlicher Abend

  
  
  
**Tag 2   
  
Ein gemütlicher Abend**   
  
  
  
Nachdem der heutige Tag eigentlich sehr ruhig verlaufen war, befanden sich nun alle im Wohnzimmer, um den Abend zu genießen.   
  
Legolas und Gimli saßen beim Tisch und spielten eine Partie Dame, wobei Aragorn den beiden ständig gute Tipps gab. Die vier Hobbits hockten am Boden und spielten ebenfalls ein Spiel. Arwen, die natürlich neben Aragorn saß, blätterte in einem Buch. Galadriel und Haldir schließlich, hatten die Couch in Beschlag genommen. Der lórische Hauptmann flirtete unablässig mit der Elbenfürstin. Und sehr zu Gimlis Leidwesen, ging sie bereitwillig darauf ein.   
  
„He, Kurzer, du bist dran!" Legolas stieß den Zwerg etwas unsanft an, woraufhin er seine Aufmerksamkeit brummend dem Spiel zuwandte. Schnell führte er seinen Zug aus, um dann wieder verstohlen zu Galadriel hinüber zu blicken. Innerlich kochte er über Haldirs Flirterei.   
  
Legolas wurde nachdenklich, begann lang und breit über die Folgen jedes möglichen Zuges zu grübeln.   
  
„Wie wärs, wenn du mit dem dorthin ziehst?" Aragorn wies auf den betreffenden Stein und das Zielfeld, „Oder nein, nimm doch den. Aber vielleicht ist der erste besser?"   
  
Jetzt reichte es Legolas endgültig. „Genug! Ich spiele hier, du elender Besserwisser!", er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Der Knall ging jedoch in seinem Schmerzensschrei unter.   
  
Gimli grinste in sich hinein. „Memme", stellte er amüsiert fest. Zu seinem Glück ging das in seinem Bart unter. Denn hätte Legolas das gehört, wäre er jetzt wohl einen Kopf kürzer, als er ohnehin schon war.   
  
Auch Aragorn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wofür er einen strafenden Blick von dem Elben einfing.   
  
  
Schließlich stand Legolas beleidigt auf, „So, es reicht! Mit euch kann man ja nicht vernünftig spielen. Außerdem muss ich noch mein Tagebuch schreiben." Damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ging die Stiegen nach oben.   
  
  
Als Aragorn einen Blick zum Kamin warf, stellte er fest, dass das Feuer fast verloschen war. Er wandte sich deshalb an Gimli, „Da du anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun hast, könntest du ja in den Schuppen gehen und Holz holen."   
  
Der Zwerg tippte sich an die Stirn, „Hol's dir doch selber, ich bin nicht dein Dienstbote!"   
  
„Das fällt nicht in den Aufgabenbereich eines Königs", antwortete dieser entrüstet.   
  
„In den eines Zwergenkriegers schon gar nicht!"   
  
Dann drehten sich beide gleichzeitig zur Couch, „Haldir!"   
  
Der Angesprochene sah abrupt auf, „Was?"   
  
„Holz holen!" riefen der Zwerg und der Mensch wie aus einem Mund.   
  
Haldir schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Ich bin Hauptmann und kein Träger", er blickte zu Galadriel, „Außerdem bin ich beschäftigt."   
  
Die Herrin von Lórien ergriff seine Hand, „Ich helfe dir tragen." Das reichte um ihn zu überzeugen. Die beiden erhoben sich und verschwanden immer noch Händchen haltend im Vorraum.   
  
  
Gimli war knallrot unter seinem Bart, „Hast du das gesehen, Aragorn? Sie wirft sich diesem dämlichen Hauptmann geradezu an den Hals."   
  
Der grinste, „Das ist vermutlich eines der Vorrechte, wenn man die Herrin von Lórien ist."   
  
  
Arwen erhob sich nun, um ebenfalls das Zimmer zu verlassen. Gimli folgte ihr. Während sie in den oberen Stock ging, schlich er zum unter der Treppe befindlichen Durchgang zum Schuppen. Vorsichtig spähe er um die Ecke.   
  
Haldir hatte bereits etwas Holz aufgehoben. Bevor die beiden den Rückweg antraten, beugte er sich zu Galadriel und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
  
Gimli hatte fürs Este genug gesehen und wollte sich ins obere Stockwerk zurück ziehen. Doch in Anbetracht von Legolas' schlechter Laune entschied er, dass es besser war Aragorn voll zu jammern.   
  
  
Irgendwann kam Arwen wieder hinunter. Aragorn sah nur kurz auf, als sie eintrat. Aber Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam und Frodo waren vor Lachen kaum zu halten, als sie die grüne Schönheitsmaske in ihrem Gesicht bemerkten.   
  
Da Lachen ja bekanntlich ansteckend war, stimmte schließlich auch Aragorn mit ein. „Bin ich froh, dass ich ein Mann bin", stellte er fest.   
  
Gimli und die Hobbits prusteten daraufhin wieder los.   
  
Arwen bedachte dafür jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einem absolut tödlichen Blick. „Etwas Schönheitspflege hat noch keinem Mann geschadet."   
  
Ohne die sechs weiter zu beachten, setzte sie sich wieder zum Tisch und nahm ihr Buch zur Hand.   
  
  
Etwas später beendeten die vier Hobbits ihr Spiel. „Zeit fürs Nachtmahl!" rief Pippin lauthals.   
  
Aragorn, der ein wenig eingenickt war, schreckte auf. „Müsst ihr immer so herum brüllen?" donnerte er ungehalten.   
  
„Wenn hier einer brüllt, dann bist das ja wohl du", erwiderte Pippin vorlaut. Bevor dieser darauf reagieren konnte, flitzte er den anderen drei hinterher in die Küche.   
  
Ziemlich missmutig trollte sich Aragorn nach oben. Arwen folgte ihm, um sich die Maske abzuwaschen.   
  
  
Gimli hatte inzwischen die Nase gehörig voll von Haldirs und Galadriels andauernder Flirterei und beschloss daher schlafen zu gehen. Egal wie sauer Legolas sein mochte, bevor er den beiden Turteltauben weiterhin zu sah, zog er in jedem Fall die Gesellschaft seines Zimmergenossen vor.   
  



	5. Tag 3 Mittagessen mit Hindernissen

  
  
  
**Tag 3   
  
Mittagessen mit Hindernissen**   
  
  
  
Wenn es ums Essen ging, war die innere Uhr der Hobbits äußerst genau. Dieser Mittag bot da keine Ausnahme. Seit dem 11 Uhr Imbiss waren zwar erst zwei Stunden vergangen, jedoch stürzten Sam, Merry, Pippin und Frodo Richtung Küche, als hätten sie heute noch überhaupt nichts gegessen.   
  
„Hey, wartet mal!", rief Aragorn ihnen hinterher, „Wir müssen erst noch besprechen was gekocht wird."   
  
Sam blieb daraufhin als erster stehen, „Na Rindsgulasch mit Pilzen natürlich."   
  
Gimli rümpfte die Nase, „Ich hasse Pilze."   
  
„Ihr wisst doch, dass wir Elben Vegetarier sind", sagte Legolas, an die Adresse der vier Hobbits gerichtet. Haldir, Galadriel und Arwen nickten bestätigend.   
  
Aragorn war es schließlich, der Initiative ergriff, „Das heißt wir machen es wieder so, wie die Tage zuvor. Drei verschiedene Gerichte."   
  
Es war auch relativ schnell entschieden wer kochen sollte. Sam meldete sich wieder einmal freiwillig für die Hobbits. Da Aragorn gestern dran gewesen war, war heute Gimli an der Reihe. Nur bei den Elben gestaltete sich das etwas schwieriger. Legolas und Arwen hatten die letzten zwei Tage gekocht.   
  
„Ich und kochen? Ich bin Hauptmann", stellte Haldir fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Legolas hat gekocht, also kann das der Herr Hauptmann auch!", protestierte Galadriel.   
  
„Kochen ist Frauensache, basta!"   
  
„Ach ja? Aragorn hat auch gekocht. Sogar Gimli tut das Seinige."   
  
Haldir setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf, „Jetzt verstehe ich. Du kannst gar nicht kochen, habe ich recht?"   
  
„Kann ich wohl. Ich werd's dir schon beweisen", sie hielt inne, als sie begriff, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war, „Na gut, hast gewonnen. Aber morgen bist du dran, du Drückeberger." Sie folgte Gimli und Sam in die Küche,   
  
  
Der Zwerg war gerade dabei das Hühnchen, das er sich mit Aragorn teilen wollte, so zu bearbeiten, dass es gegessen werden konnte.   
  
„Wo ist denn der Majoran?" fragte er laut.   
  
„Versuchs im Gewürzkasten", antwortete Sam sogleich.   
  
Mit Hilfe eines Stockerls schaffte Gimli es den Schrank zu öffnen. Unglücklicherweise hatte er darauf vergessen, dass er immer noch den abgetrennten Hühnerkopf in einer Hand hielt. Bei seiner Suche nach dem Majoran, wedelte er damit ausgerechnet vor Galadriels Nase herum.   
  
Die Herrin von Lórien wurde abrupt erst käseweiß und dann leicht grün um die Nase. „Gimli! Du bist ekelig!", stellte sie angewidert fest, Mir wird schlecht." Damit rannte sie schleunigst aus der Küche.   
  
Der Zwerg sah ihr fragend hinterher.   
  
  
Schließlich kam Haldir herein, „Sagt mal, was habt ihr aufgeführt? Galadriel war ja ganz grün im Gesicht."   
  
Gimli, der die Ursache für deren plötzliche Übelkeit inzwischen dezent hatte verschwinden lassen, zuckte die Schultern, „Vielleicht hatte sie die Nase voll von einem gewissen Elben."   
  
„Legolas war doch nicht einmal in der Nähe", stellte Haldir fest.   
  
„Den habe ich auch nicht gemeint."   
  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, griff der lórische Hauptmann nach dem erstbesten Kochtopf, füllte Wasser ein und kippte es Gimli über den Kopf.   
  
Der Zwerg fluchte lautstark. Doch als er zu einer Retourkutsche ansetzen wollte, hatte Haldir bereits den Rückzug angetreten. Also war es an Gimli den Boden aufzuwischen. Er schwor sich jedoch, das keinesfalls auf sich sitzen zu lassen.   
  
Galadriel, die sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, fand es äußerst amüsant, wie der Zwerg mitten in der Küche kniete und, begleitet von unablässigem Schimpfen und Brummen, mit einem Fetzen die Wasserlacke aufwischte.   
  
  
Dann endlich war das Essen fertig. Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin schickten sich sogleich an ein Gulaschwettessen zu veranstalten.   
  
Doch Legolas zog ihnen den Topf unter der Nase weg. „Habt ihr keine Esskultur? Man wartet bis alle da sind."   
  
Verständnislos musterte Sam Galadriel, die gerade mit dem Kochtopf, der das vegetarische Gericht, welches Haldir als Legûmes a l'Ange de Lórien (Gemüse nach Engel von Lórien Art) bezeichnete, enthielt.   
  
„Da redet der Richtige. Bei jemandem, der so einen Fraß wie dieses undefinierbare Zeug da isst, kann man wohl kaum von Esskultur sprechen."   
  
Der Elb brummte, „Wenigstens esse ich nichts, das einmal gekrochen ist."   
  
„Seit wann kriechen Kühe? Und außerdem schmeckt das sehr gut", zur Bekräftigung schob sich Sam einen besonders großen Löffel Gulasch in den Mund.   
  
Legolas verzog daraufhin angewidert das Gesicht und widmete sich voll und ganz seinem eigenen Teller.   
  
  
Gimli würdigte Haldir während der gesamten Mahlzeit keines Blickes. Dabei hätte er nur zu gerne gewusst, was der Name den der Hauptmann Galadriels Gemüseeintopf gegeben hatte, bedeutete. Aber wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser für ihn die Antwort nicht zu kennen. Also beschränkte er sich darauf zu Überlegen, wie er sich an Haldir rächen konnte.   
  
  
Plötzlich quiekte Pippin auf, „Igitt, da ist ein Haar in meinem Gulasch!"   
  
Aragorn griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf, „Du hast jede Menge Haare. Da reißt schon mal eins aus."   
  
„Das da ist aber ein ganz langes schwarzes Haar", zum Beweis hielt der Hobbit es in die Höhe, „Also ist es nicht von mir." Er musterte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass nur einer so langes dunkles Haar besaß. Arwen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lies er es in deren Teller fallen. „Das ist deins, glaube ich."   
  
„Warum müssen Hobbits immer so widerlich sein?" grummelte diese, „Paps' Erziehungsmethode hätte dir sicher nicht geschadet. Bei meinen Brüdern hats jedenfalls gewirkt."   
  
Pippin wollte etwas antworten, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als Aragorn detailliert zu erzählen begann, wie man am besten Hirschsteak nach Waldläufer Art zubereitete. „Das Steak muss richtig schön blutig sein. Dann wird es auch zart und saftig."   
  
Galadriel wurde wieder grün im Gesicht und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, während sie aufsprang und Richtung Badezimmer spurtete.   
  
Davon zeigte sich Aragorn allerdings reichlich unberührt und setzte seinen Bericht fort.   
  
„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind beim Essen", meinte Haldir trocken.   
  
„Und darum rede ich ja auch davon!"   
  
„Das kann man essen? Ich dachte du beschreibst eine neue Attraktion von Gandalfs Gruselshow..."   
  
„Du musst mir unbedingt mal das Rezept aufschreiben", unterbrach ihn Sam.   
  
  
Inzwischen war Arwen und Legolas der Appetit gehörig vergangen und sie schoben ihre Teller zur Seite. Auch die Hobbits hatten ihre Mahlzeit beendet, allerdings weil der Gulaschtopf bis auf den letzten Krümel geleert war.   
  



	6. Tag 4 Geräusche in der Nacht

  
  
  
**Tag 4   
  
Geräusche in der Nacht**   
  
  
  
An diesem Abend löste sich die Runde früh auf, und ein jeder zog sich in die Schlafräume zurück.   
  
Gimli schlief recht schnell ein, während Legolas in sein Tagebuch schrieb. Doch aufgrund penetrantem zwergischem Schnarchen, das sich anhörte als würde sein Zimmergenosse den ganzen Düsterwald fällen, gab er diese Tätigkeit bald auf, und presste sich den Polster über die Ohren.   
  
  
Irgendwann wachte Gimli auf, weil von der anderen Seite der Wand, neben der sich sein Bett befand, seltsame Geräusche drangen. Es dauerte allerdings etwas, bis er begriff, was vermutlich die Ursache dafür war. Mit einem Mal war er hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.   
  
Zu Legolas' Glück achtete er dabei nicht auf den Elben, der selig im anderen Bett schlief. Denn hätte er gesehen, dass dieser im Schlaf an seinem Daumen lutschte, hätte Legolas sich bis zum Ende von Gimlis Tagen damit aufziehen lassen müssen.   
  
Leise öffnete der Zwerg die Tür zu Galadriels und Haldirs Zimmer, und spähte durch den entstehenden Spalt. In dem Raum war es noch hell. Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick umher schweifen. Ein Bett war leer. Anhand des Hemdes eines Herrenpyjamas, das auf der Decke lag, erkannte er, dass dies wohl Haldirs Schlafstatt sein musste. Das zweite Bett konnte er von seiner Position hinter der Tür nicht sehen, aber die Geräusche ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was sich dort abspielte.   
  
Gimli nahm allen Mut zusammen und stieß die Tür vorsichtig ein Stück auf, sodass er auch die andere Seite des Zimmers sehen konnte. Doch er wünschte sich er hätte es bleiben gelassen. Da lag doch tatsächlich Haldir bei Galadriel im Bett. Die zwei waren so damit beschäftigt neckische Küsse auszutauschen, dass sie den ungebetenen Besucher erst bemerkten, als dieser schockiert hörbar nach Luft schnappte.   
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!" Galadriel richtete sich abrupt auf, was dazu führte, dass die Decke hinab rutschte, und mehr von ihr preisgab, als ihr lieb war. Blitzschnell zog sie sie wieder nach oben. Gimlis Starren beantwortete sie mit einem Blick, der den stärksten Uruk umgehauen hätte.   
  
„Hast du schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?!" herrschte sie ihn an.   
  
Während Gimli einen Schritt zurück trat, fixierten seine Augen die Herrin von Lórien. „Also Lord Celeborn fände es sicher interessant, was sich hier so abspielt", stellte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen fest. Wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, dann Haldir erst recht nicht, dachte er bei sich.   
  
„Ein Wort zu Celeborn und ich mache Zwergengulasch aus dir!!"   
  
„Und ich dachte Elben wären Vegetarier", bemerkte Gimli kopfschüttelnd.   
  
Haldir setzte ein gemeines Grinsen auf, „Wer sagt denn, dass wir das dann auch essen?"   
  
„Das versucht nur mal", meinte der.   
  
Rummmms.   
  
Galadriel hatte den Kopfpolster nach ihm geschmissen. Fluchtartig verließ Gimli das Zimmer, und begab sich zurück in sein eigenes Bett. Mit einer wütenden Elbenlady sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen. Aber mit Haldir war er noch nicht fertig.   
  
  
Eine Weile herrschte herrliche Stille im ganzen Haus. Jeder schien sich im Land der Träume zu befinden.   
  
Wirklich jeder?   
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht ertönte plötzlich laute Musik aus dem Dachgeschoss.   
  
  
Widerwillig richtete sich Aragorn in seinem Bett auf. „He, Ruhe da oben!" rief er Richtung Dachzimmer. Doch ohne Wirkung. Zur Musik hatte sich inzwischen das Stampfen von vier Paar tanzender Hobbitfüße gemischt.   
  
Begleitet von diverse Flüchen kämpfte sich Aragorn sehr verschlafen aus dem Bett. Auf dem Gang traf er auf einen nicht weniger missmutigen Legolas.   
  
Der Elb stieg als erster die Treppen zum Schlafraum der Hobbits hinauf. „Seid gefälligst leise, andere brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf!" Er wollte mit der Faust an die Tür klopfen.   
  
Aragorn erinnerte sich dessen, was am ersten Abend passiert war, als Legolas auf die Tischplatte geschlagen hatte. Er hob abwehrend die Hand. „Lass mich das machen."   
  
Auf sein Klopfen hin, wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Sam streckte den Kopf heraus. „Was ist?"   
  
„Könntet ihr mir freundlicherweise erklären, was ihr um diese Zeit da drin treibt?"   
  
„Das ist eine Mitternachtsparty. Weißt du denn nicht, dass wir Hobbits jeden Monat so eine feiern?"   
  
„Nein. Und ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr das verschieben könntet."   
  
„Ja, ich auch", mischte sich Legolas ein.   
  
„Und warum sollten wir?"   
  
„Weil ich sehr ungemütlich werden kann, wenn ich nicht genug Schlaf bekomme. Und das würde ich euch nicht raten."   
  
„Ach komm." Sam grinste, „Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht. Und du bellst zu viel, mein Lieber."   
  
„Ich warne dich, du hast mich noch nicht ungemütlich erlebt." Er hob drohend die Faust.   
  
Sam schluckte. „Naja... ich schätze wir können auch etwas leiser feiern, wenn ich ich's mir recht überlege."   
  
„Und wehe ich höre noch einen Mucks."   
  
Brummelnd trat Aragorn den Rückweg in sein Zimmer an. Auch Legolas ging wieder ins Bett.   
  



	7. Tag 5 Eine Schlacht und ihre Folgen

  
  
  
**Tag 5   
  
Eine Schlacht und ihre Folgen**   
  
  
  
Am kommenden Morgen kam Gimli als letzter nach unten, während die anderen schon beim Frühstück saßen. Während des Essens wurde nicht sonderlich viel gesprochen. Aragorn und Legolas waren müde und schlecht gelaunt, Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin gerädert von der Mitternachtsparty. Arwen zog es vor ihren Gemahl nicht anzureden, wenn er derart missmutig war. Galadriel und Haldir bombardierten Gimli abwechselnd mit warnenden Blicken.   
  
  
Beim Tisch abräumen rutschten bei einer schlecht bemessenen Bewegung Galadriels Haar beiseite, was den Blick auf einen roten Fleck rechts an ihrem Hals freigab. Legolas und Aragorn blickten sie gleichzeitig ungläubig an, und Gimli funkelte Haldir eifersüchtig an.   
  
Verlegen schob Galadriel ihr Haar schnell wieder über den Fleck.   
  
  
„Ich frage mich nur was sie an Haldir findet", meinte Gimli verdrießlich zu Legolas.   
  
Dieser zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern.   
  
„Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, kannst du mir das auch direkt ins Gesicht sagen", Haldir baute sich vor dem Zwerg auf, „Und zu deiner Frage. Ich bin attraktiv, stark, und meinem Charme kann sowieso keine Frau wiederstehen. Habe ich schon sexy erwähnt?"   
  
„Du hast arrogant und minderbemittelt vergessen", erwiderte Gimli trocken.   
  
„Ach, und du bist natürlich besser als ich?"   
  
„Klar. Bei meinem Volk gelte ich als ausgesprochen gutaussehend."   
  
Haldir rümpfte die Nase. „Also dich würde ich nicht einmal geschenkt wollen, wenn ich Galadriel wäre."   
  
„Dann können wir ja alle froh sein, dass du nicht sie bist."   
  
„Von einem wie dir brauche ich mir so was nicht sagen lassen, du aufgeblasenes Fusselgesicht!"   
  
„Na warte!" Gimli langte in die Obstschüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand, und warf dem Elben einige Erdbeeren an den Kopf.   
  
„Spinnst du? Ich hab mir heute die Haare gewaschen!" Er begann seinerseits Gimli mit Orangen zu bewerfen.   
  
„He!" Sam riss ihm eine von den Früchten aus der Hand, „Die sind zum Saft pressen!"   
  
Doch Haldir ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Schnell war der Obstkorb leer, und sie setzten die Schlacht mit den Fäusten fort.   
  
Gimli sah seine Chance, als Haldir direkt vor einem zerquetschten Erdbeere stand.   
  
„Guten Rutsch!" Er stieß den Elben kräftig an, sodass er rückwärts taumelte, auf dem Erdbeermatsch ausrutschte, durch das halbe Zimmer schlitterte, und mit Karacho in eine kleine Kommode donnerte, woraufhin das Möbelstück in seine Einzelteile barst.   
  
Gimli hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.   
  
„Hast du dir weh getan?" Galadriel eilte zu dem gefallenen Elben und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.   
  
„Das schreit nach Rache, Zwerg!" brummte der lórische Hauptmann.   
  
  
Plötzlich erschien Gandalf mitten im Raum. Pippin verschlug es den Atem, „Er... er ist d-durchsichtig, ein G-geist!"   
  
„Nein", sagte der Zauberer, „Was ihr hier seht, ist nur ein Abbild von mir. Allerneueste Zaubertechnik, da staunt ihr, gell?"   
  
Aragorn trat vor, „Und was willst du? Wir haben hier schon genug Probleme."   
  
„Ich muss euch leider auf einen ernsten Regelverstoß hinweisen", er blickte Richtung der Trümmer der Kommode, „Es ist verboten die Einrichtung du demolieren!"   
  
Wie auf Kommando zeigten alle Anwesenden auf Haldir und Gimli. Haldir deutete auf Gimli, und Gimli auf Haldir.   
  
Gandalf fuhr fort ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, „Es ist mir egal wer es war, aber ihr werdet die neue Kommode zusammen bauen. Die Reste der alten könnt ihr meinetwegen verheizen."   
  
„Ja aber wir haben gar keine neue Kommode", stellte Aragorn fest.   
  
  
Plötzlich blitzte es, und eine große Schachtel stand mitten im Zimmer, da wo sich zuvor das Abbild von Gandalf befunden hatte. Ein weiterer Blitz folgte, und daneben erschien ein Werkzeugkoffer.   
  
Aragorn musterte Haldir und Gimli, „Na dann an die Arbeit, meine Herren."   
  
Der Elb schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Ich bin Hauptmann und kein Heimwerker."   
  
„Wieso ich?" meckerte Gimli, „Haldir war es, der in die Kommode gedonnert ist."   
  
„Aber du hast mich geschubst!"   
  
„Mamaaa, der hat mich geschubst!" äffte Pippin den Elben nach.   
  
„Na schön, in meiner unendlichen Großherzigkeit werde ich euch helfen", entschied Aragorn.   
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren die Einzelteile am Boden ausgebreitet und der Werkzeugkoffer geöffnet. Die Bauanleitung allerdings lag fein säuberlich zusammen gefaltet etwas abseits.   
  
Aragorn, Haldir und Gimli machten sich an die Arbeit. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren die drei ziemlich ratlos.   
  
Arwen hielt Aragorn die Bauanleitung unter die Nase, „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch das mal ansehen?"   
  
Der König von Gondor musterte seine Gattin, „Waldläufer brauchen keine Bauanleitungen!"   
  
„Ja, das sehe ich."   
  
„Aaaaauu!!" Haldir heulte auf, als er sich mit dem Hammer auf den Finger schlug. Was Gimli sehr amüsant fand.   
  
„Du Aragorn, bist du sicher, dass das so gehört?" Der lórische Hauptmann ließ, immer noch an seinem schmerzenden Daumen lutschend, den Blick von dem Teil der Kommode, den er bearbeitete, zu dem Waldläufer schweifen.   
  
„Naja, also... ich weiß nicht", er kratzte sich fragend am Kopf.   
  
  
Schließlich trat Galadriel vor die drei Möchtegern-Handwerker. „Das sollte dringend jemand in die Hand nehmen, der weiß, wie es richtig gemacht wird. Nicht, Arwen?"   
  
Diese verstand die Anspielung sofort und nickte. „Aragorn, mach mal Platz da."   
  
Widerwillig gingen die drei Männer ein Stück zur Seite.   
  
Die beiden Frauen nahmen die Bauanleitung zur Hand, und machten sich daran, da weiter zu machen, wo Aragorn, Haldir und Gimli aufgehört hatten.   
  
„Arwen, bitte gib mir mal den Schraubenzieher."   
  
„Hier bitte, Oma."   
  
„Danke... und hör auf mich Oma zu nennen, da fühle ich mich so schrecklich alt."   
  
„Ja ist gut. Hab dich lieb, Oma."   
  
Die Herrin von Lórien schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.   
  
  
Nach relativ kurzer Zeit stand die Kommode fertig an ihrem Platz. Galadriel und Arwen betrachteten zufrieden ihr Werk, während sich Aragorn, Haldir und Gimli ziemlich dafür genierten, dass sie das nicht geschafft hatten.   
  
  
„Nachdem das jetzt erledigt wäre", Haldir blickte den Zwerg an, „kann ich ja zu meine Rache übergehen."   
  
Gimli schluckte, und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Stiegen hinauf, in den oberen Stock, wo er sich in seinem Schlafraum verbarrikadierte. Haldir setzte ihm nach, und machte sich daran das Türschloss zu knacken.   
  
„Hilfe!!!" rief Gimli von drinnen, Legolas, hilf mir!"   
  
„Warum sollte ich?"   
  
„Weil ich sonst allen erzähle, was in deinem Tagebuch so drin steht."   
  
Das reichte. Legolas stürmte Richtung Stiegen, um Haldir aufzuhalten, und nachher Gimli zu würgen. Doch er blieb am Türstaffel hängen, und knallte der Länge nach hin.   
  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel und die vier Hobbits brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.   
  
„Toll, eine Party", stellte Pippin fest, „Wir wollen mitfeiern!"   
  
Merry aktivierte die Zauberkugel, die Gandalf ihnen gegeben hatte, damit sie Musik hören konnten.   
  
Als die ersten Klänge eines Hobbit-Volksliedes ertönten, presste sich Aragorn die Hände auf die Ohren, und rannte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. Sein Ziel war allerdings die Eingangstür. Legolas, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, folgte ihm.   
  
Mit beiden Fäusten hämmerte der Waldläufer an die Tür. „Lasst – mich – sofort – hier – raus!!!!!!"   
  



	8. Gewinner oder Verlierer?

  
  
  
**Gewinner oder Verlierer?**   
  
  
  
Anderswo saßen Gandalf und Elrond vor einem Palantír, und beobachteten die Vorgänge im Haus.   
  
  
Als Aragorn schreiend die Tür einzuschlagen begann, stahl sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Zauberers.   
  
„Ich habe gewonnen!"   
  
„Hast du gar nicht. Mein Ziehsohn macht doch nur Spaß, ich kenne ihn."   
  
„Also das sieht mir aber nicht nach Spaß aus. Und Legolas meint es auch todernst."   
  
Elrond seufze. „Na gut, na gut, dann gewinnst halt du."   
  
Gandalfs Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. Dann dachte er einen Moment nach, „Worum haben wir eigentlich gewettet?"   
  
„Öhm... gar nichts."   
  
„Wirklich?" Er runzelte die Stirn, „Da gewinne ich schon mal eine Wette, und dann bekomme ich nicht einmal was dafür."   
  
„Wie wär's mit einem Küsschen von Arwen?"   
  
„Willst du, dass Aragorn mich umbringt?"   
  
„Du bist unsterblich, schon vergessen?"   
  
„Schon, aber ich möchte meine Unsterblichkeit gerne in einem Stück genießen."   
  
„Da wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich absetzen, bevor die alle aus dem Haus raus kommen." Elrond grinste fies.   
  
„Der gleiche Ratschlag gilt für dich."   
  
„Tatsache ist aber, dass es deine Idee war, nicht meine."   
  
„Na und? Du bist genau so mitverantwortlich." Gandalf überlegte kurz, „Aber jetzt da du es ansprichst, hatte ich sowieso vor in nächster Zeit mal in Edoras nach dem Rechten zu sehen."   
  
„Ich komme mit!" schloss sich Elrond an.   
  
  
Und so packten die beiden das Allernötigste in ihre Rucksäcke, und stahlen sich noch an diesem Tag aus Bruchtal davon.   
  



End file.
